warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Imposter101
You should have only put Lord Coraks for your article on him. You can put his other aliases in an info box. You should change Syrath's warriors to Syrath's Warriors. Making the 'w' a capital letter. How? You seriously need to edit your Lord Coraks and First War Legion stuff. I've looked through all of your work and it is only when the user Cal_XD makes serious edits does your stuff make any sense. A lot of your work is poorly written (as in grammar, spelling and punctuation) but does have a potential to be pretty good. Okay, I'll stop editing your stuff. I'm sorry. I hope I could be your friend. You just need to brush up your presentation of the articles (as in Grammar and Punctuation). Jackal Hyena 20:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, i was wondering what the aspect of your Syrath the imortal chaos "god" guy was, and if you know it, could you please put it in his infobox to help clear things up. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ive had a some ideas luck , industry and Chaos the chaos god of chaos!Imposter101 08:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get the picture of the Dark Eldar? Primarch11 Hey Imposter. Would please tkae a look at my latest revision to the Vralgazi and tell me if it is alright? I ask because it concerns Syrath. Supahbadmarine 12:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, i was wondering if you would like a Vralgazi clan for Syrath, as he is a minor Chaos God. If so then please provide me with a name. It should end with an i that has an ee sound. the name should translate into 'The something People'. Contact me if you are interested. Supahbadmarine 21:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. Give me a name as I have described. once that is done I will add it to the section Minor Clans. Once that is done you will be free to edit it as you please. Supahbadmarine 21:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The section has been added for you to edit. Supahbadmarine 21:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Feel free to ask if you have any questions. Supahbadmarine 21:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Consult me on issues regarding Syrath in future. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I'll get rid of it because Im trying to get the admins to tell me what to fix. Primarch11 18:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey buddy. Long time since we had our last chat. Thought you might be interested in checking these articles. Cal_XD told me about them but he wants a third opinion. Craftworld Miernys seems to be too similar to that cool Dark Craftworld you and Cal_XD came up with and this article seems to have some things that are far too overpowered (NCF much?) Adeptus Curates. Check one of the notable characters and you'll see what I mean. Jackal Hyena 18:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) At Cal's request I have invovled Syrath in my new article, Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye. I have not written anything yet. If you would like to give feedback then feel free. Supahbadmarine 02:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay i would be honor to have the Gamma Dragons be enemies with them. Primarch11 21:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) could you also give me a link too? Primarch11 21:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) im adding the gamma dragons onto the enemy section of the Syrath's warriors legion right now. Primarch11 22:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I personally prefer the drawing over the computer image as the essentially have the same aesthetic. But, it would be a great idea to add it to the page anyway either in a gallery or somewhere else on the page. Also, what do you think of the huge additions I have made to Coraks' history. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Rules for Syrath Could you please post the rules on your user blog first and I'll add them to the Syrath page after seeing them.A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Imposter. I am starting to work on Trevar Vega again. Sorry I have been so lazy. Anyway, I think I have come up with a good baxkstory for him, and wanted to see if you liked it. He was originally a Drakon of another Kabal, but was betrayed and left to die against enemy forces. Terik's Kabal happened to be present at the battle, and seeing that Vega could be useful he saved him and took him into his Kabal. Tired of the backstabbng and politics of his former position, Trevar requested to be a Sybarite instead. He becomes Terik's enforcer after an incident. He learns that a Drakon is intending to betray Terik and kills him himself. He hangs the drakons body over the entrance to Terik's Grand Hall with the word "Loyalty is life." written on the wall in the Drakon's blood. Tell me what you think. Supahbadmarine 19:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) If you want I could add the other Daemon Prince which I painted to the Syrath's Warriors page to represent on of the groups DP's. A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hey Imposter. i was wondering if Syrath would like to ally with a Chaos Black Legion Lord and Dark Apostle im working on to take down the Brotherhood and Grim. I asked Cal and he's okay with it. Just let me know. Primarch11 20:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks for letting me know, i just started to so i don't have one yet, but when i do ill let you and Cal know ok? Primarch11 19:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my earlier message Imposter? Supahbadmarine 00:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks, i was also thinking that maybe Bevid found a way into the Black Library too and made a deal with Syrath that he helps him he'll help Syrath into the library. Also how you want them to meet is up to you, just let me know when your done. Primarch11 20:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) i found a picture of a Lord of Change that maybe could work as Syrath's current form. If you like to see it ill link the page to you. Primarch11 20:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) http://firstkeeper.deviantart.com/gallery/3065265#/d19v1j1 here it is. Primarch11 20:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) thats okay i was just making a suggestion. Primarch11 20:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) What time period should Syrath and Bevid meet? Primarch11 21:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ok well im going to be going somewhere soon, but i wanted to let you know that i added Syrath's warriors as allies with the Sons of Horus warband. so why don't you think of a way how Syrath meets Bevid, send it to my talk page, and ill make any changes to it if i see anything i don't like and add it to Bevid's page. Primarch11 17:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) well maybe that could work. you see im working on two pages one called the Traveler and the other called the Stones of the Gods. The stones are ancient and powerful objects which for some reason neither daemons nor those corrupted by chaos can use. Daemons are automatically destroyed and chaos corrupted people die slowly. Bevid has one or two of them but makes his minions use them instead. One of them steals a book about Tzeentch from the Black Library. So we can keep the part about the 3rd War legion saving him but Bevid and Syrath make a deal: Syrath's gives bevid more forces to hunt down the stones and the others after them. then in return Bevid will give the book to him to destroy the other Chaos Gods so he may rule all of Chaos and make Bevid the new Warmaster of Chaos. What do you think? Primarch11 16:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) so i asked Cal about Bevid and Syrath being allies and he said he was good with it. Primarch11 12:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Imposter. I think you should make the 6th and 7th legion of Syrath's Warriors rivals of those legions under the control of Craftworld Cyrse. Supahbadmarine 18:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Imposter, would you like Syrath's Warriors to have access to any Resonant Amplification Weapons? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 14:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, but there is more to RAW's than just being Sonic Weapons. They would make the perfect armament for the Spec-Ops or elite members of the 1st War Legion as well. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you like the Dark Mechanicus Commandant I drew? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's the same drawing. I modified it slightly since then but is essentially the same. I found it in my brothers case and thought it would be suitable for a member of Syrath's warriors. Also, are you going to GW tomorrow? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. What do you think of my renegade inquisitor drawing? I might, can I message you on Dakka instead if on this. That way we can use first names rather than having to be careful of our identity. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:46, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Imposter101, have you guessed who I am yet? I've met you in person several times and know Cal_XD very well. Also, I'm sorry for being so mean the first time I made an account. Cal told me off (in person) for doing so and I truly regret insulting your articles (especially as they look really cool now and you have taken on board Cal's advice). Jackal Hyena 00:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Jackal_Hyena is the mighty Lord of Change, mortal blood reaper. You know him from DakkaDakka and GW. Surely you must know who he is, I mean, he field a Prophets of Destiny army and has the remains of a bought Tyranid Force as well as a Black Templars army. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he made the account without realising who you were at first. It wasn't until he saw that Coraks was linked to Syrath's Warriors that he made the connection. I guess that is why he suddenly became all apologetic after you told him to stop editing your articles. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Last message on my pages. I'm well aware that they are not cannon. I didn't make them to be cannon , and I changed the name of the hive guard (I actually made that name up with dawn of war 2; then noticed it in the expansion and was shocked.) If you could help me find the old name and edit it , I would be grateful. NCF What does that stand for? (non-canon fanon?) Also, is it bad to be that? responding {post: thegreatbeing} thanks for the suggestions. once finished the story will say that the marines who formed the 'chapters' will eventually die or find a way around the ageing thing (most likely option for them) eg cybernetics, rebirth, advanced life-support armour, endurance of the body, supernatural reasons or secrecy when choosing replacements, like it never happened. they will be chapter sized in accordance with guillimuns work, but with a few extra forces to beef up their power. as said in the article, the citizens of the imperium know them, but only through their exploits in fighting xenos and the few who have faced chaos and lived (eg veteren guardsmen sworn to secrecy). they will be hidden by their own choosing, and will incorperate old and new technology, including jetbikes. yes, jetbikes. the spelling will be corrected once the general editing is over and pictures may be added as soon as i can figure out how (blasted PNG-only system!) now what were you saying about not anwsering comments? if you don't mind, HE has a name. and yes i know they're powerful, but the tian thing was only in the last century (i'll write that bit of history soon enough).....okay no titans, but if you have something to say please say it to me in person,that's what talk pages are for I added your name to a new Trivia section on the Syrath the Immortal page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) regarding the Loyalists Nine okay, on a good day i'd be a little pissed at all these negatives, but right now i'm pretty much boiling! i put this article up as a front, something reasonable new, and all i ge is sark! and as ofr the above message, consider it a legal announcement with a bit of humour! now leave off!!!! I don't know what NCF means ? Kasrkin Veteran / 7:05 / September, 24, 2011 hey, Thanks Kasrkin Veteran / 8:26 / September, 24, 2011 I don't know what UTC means ? Kasrkin Veteran / 5:34 PM / September, 25, 2011 Get over to the chat. Ask about the recent ongoings. You need to listen. Vivaporius 22:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Vivaporius 18:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) As it turns out, no. Cal and I are sorting things out with the wiki, and need to make sure no one edits anything. Hopefully we'll be finished by tomorrow. WyldStallyn 23:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I think he must have made the ban before he met you. As I came down to go on my computer and he had already left to go into town. That was when I discovered he had banned you so I un did the action. 00:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, sir. Do you have an Empire of Many faction? Your servant, Gobba42 17:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Good luck with that, I'd like to see it when you're done. Would you mind looking over mynon-ATpages? Your servant, Gobba42 18:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Well, have a good one. Your servant, Gobba42 19:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have just updated Trevar's history, and added a quote. Take a look. Supahbadmarine 00:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Supah had a neat idea for a new pet/weapon of Syrath's. Here is the message he left in chat: "Ooh! I just had a thought. Did you know that even Daemon Princes can become Spawn if they displease the Chaos Gods? What if it was a Daemon Prince that was a rival to Syrath way back, but was demoted to a spawn when Syrath finally beat him. Syrath then keeps him around as a trophy, and an attack dog. What do you think?". A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry, It must be coincidence because I took the Name from the Elder scrolls Oblivion, will change it Orkmarine 23:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) no the army is the 666 including judas vs pyron. also no it was the explosion that flung him into a planetFox2013 (talk) 21:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC)fox2013. Necrus isn't an Admin, mate. :P But if you want it to be done then I shall make it so. Just state exactly which ones you want deleted and I'll remove the ones you no longer like. Cal XDMy Talk 18:59, March 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem, mate, I always look out for old friends. Cal XDMy Talk 23:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) it says *ALMOST* and no the chaos gods do not.plus i easn't finished writing it. i just too k a break and i'm already hearing critisim. Fox2013 (talk) 16:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 vlad isnt finished eitherFox2013 (talk) 16:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 i don't expect praise just constructive criticism in a nicer wayFox2013 (talk) 19:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 how do i change the name then?Fox2013 (talk) 20:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 what would you suggest then?Fox2013 (talk) 20:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 alright i fixed it up a bit Fox2013 (talk) 20:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 thank you for understandingFox2013 (talk) 21:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 i want u to read vlad and tell me what you think of the changes.Fox2013 (talk) 21:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Hey, thanks for the tip. How exactly do I do that again? :P That's perfectly fine! Thanks for helping me out! Prophetbunny (talk) 12:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC) how do i change my characters name?Fox2013 (talk) 19:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 I'm on the chat, got caught in a lag storm. LegionXIII (talk) 18:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Nicely done! I'm going to sign off, I've copied what you sent me into my own word pad. LegionXIII (talk) 23:02, March 31, 2013 (UTC)